1. Field of the Invention
In the preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a tool for tightening and loosening wing nuts that are commonly used to secure hurricane storm panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Wing nuts are ubiquitous in locations prone to experience hurricanes and other severe tropical weather systems where they are used to attach many types of storm shutters and panels over windows and doors of homes, businesses, and other structures. The prior art contains several awkward wing nut adapters for use with electric tools, however, no lightweight, ergonomic wing nut installation and removal tools are described. These devices do not securely engage the wing nut and can allow the wing nut to become dislodged or to slip during tightening and loosening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,758, issued to Lin on Nov. 29, 2005, describes a wrench adaptor for driving screw driver bits. By itself, the Lin invention may not be used as a tool for turning wing nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,019, issued to Hobbs on Feb. 1, 2000, describes a clearance extension for wrenches. Like Lin, by itself, the Hobbs invention cannot be used as a tool for turning wing nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,268, issued to Makovsky et al., on Dec. 16, 1997, describes a wing nut driver. The Makovsky invention is designed to be connected to and used with a driving tool, and may not be used alone as a tool for turning wing nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,650, issued to Tuttle on Apr. 25, 1989, describes a power-driven wire nut wrench that is used to fasten and secure helical spring wire connectors. The Tuttle invention includes a shaft that is placed into and engaged by a chuck of a power tool. The Tuttle invention may not be used alone as a tool for turning wing nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,360, issued to McCurdy on Aug. 11, 1987, describes a drawing holder nut wrench comprising a flat plate having one or more bends and an opening shaped as a wing nut. The McCurdy invention does not include the centering and frictional gripping components of the invention described herein.